


The Way You Said I Love You

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meme, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Stormpilot ficlets based on the meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Awe, The First Time You Realized It

Poe stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the metal. He watched quietly as Finn interacted with some small children that had been rescued recently from a slaver’s vessel. The growing conflict between the First Order and the Resistance had started to have effects on the rest of the worlds; sadly allowing slavers and unethical smugglers to move more freely, using battles between the two groups as cover for their own businesses.

General Organa had quietly made it a point to tell everyone that such people would not be tolerated if it could be helped and did not interfere with the mission. Smugglers didn’t need to further suffering in this world and slavers would never be tolerated in any circumstances.

Finn smiled as he gently ruffled the fur on top of a Bothan child’s head. A moment later a Togruta was hugging him around his neck and he allowed himself to fall into a sitting position, allowing the others, alien and human alike, to swarm around him, play fighting and asking endless questions.

Poe watched all of this in the doorway and smiled to himself. Finn had been the one to lash out the hardest against the slavers once they had boarded their ships. Normally he was more sedate, preferring to hang back and allow the enemy to come to him to avoid casualties. This however, this had been one of the few times Poe saw him furious, shouting about kidnappers and thieves during the conflict.

“I love you,” he suddenly blurted out. Poe blinked, blushing as he came to the realization that it was true. He really did love Finn.

Finn looked up, smiling as two small lekku hung over his eyes from a dangling Twi’lek hanging onto him. “I love you too.”


	2. Muffled, Behind A Door

Poe was currently not in a good place. The pilot locked himself in his room, refusing to come out for anything or anyone as his limbs shook and his head spun. He couldn’t stand the thought of anyone seeing him during one of his episodes and he sobbed, pressing the heels of his hands against his temples, shutting his eyes tightly to try and bring himself into reality.

“Poe?”

“Leave me alone…” he whimpered, shaking his head at the sound of Finn’s voice. He sat down on the floor, his back against his bed for support. “Please…”

“Poe, do you want to talk?”

“No, I want to be safe!”

“You’re safe here,” Finn reminded him.

“I…don’t…feel safe,” he whispered.

There a pause, a stretch of silence between the two. “I love you,” Finn whispered behind the door and Poe could feel tears well in his eyes.

“I need…time alone,” he said.

“Okay,” Finn promised. “I’m going to stay here, okay?”

“…okay.”


	3. Loud Enough For Everyone To Hear

Poe had almost died. The mission he had been sent on had gone wrong and in the end he had only been able to survive through sheer luck and with a ship that refused to break apart until he had at least touched ground. He came back to the base bloody and smiling, trying to laugh off everyone’s concern.

“I’m fine! You should see the other guy!” he teased. He frowned a little when BB-8 blew an annoyed raspberry at him but rolled his eyes. “I protected you, didn’t I?” he asked. He snorted when the droid simply blew another raspberry at him.

Finn came running, pushing himself through the crowd to get to Poe. “Poe!”

“Hey! Finn! I..!” Poe knew he was in trouble when he saw how red Finn’s eyes were. “Finn, hey…”

“Poe Dameron, don’t ever do that to me again!” Finn shouted, pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you too much to have you just die on me!”

Poe blushed, slowly hugging Finn back. “I came back…” he reminded him.


	4. With A Hoarse Voice Under Blankets

Finn couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the lump underneath the blanket. He leaned forward and patted where he guessed the head would be, rewarded with a moan. “Still feeling sick?”

“Very…” Poe whimpered.

“I warned you about not taking those vitamins,” Finn hummed, removing his hand as he sat down on the bed beside Poe. “Now look at you.”

“Feel sorry for me!”

“It’s hard when you did this to yourself,” he laughed. He shook his head when he heard Poe whine again, rubbing his back in a slow circle. “You want me to get you some Sapir tea?” he asked.

“I love you,” Poe hoarsely responded.

Finn laughed, kissing Poe’s temple before getting up. “I know. Next time listen to me, okay?”

“No promises.”


	5. Broken As You Clutch The Sleeve Of My Jacket And Beg Me Not To Leave

Poe was not an attractive cryer. He was in fact a very ugly one. Not many people knew of this and yet…

“I love you!” Poe sobbed, clutching onto the sleeve of Finn’s jacket, formerly his jacket. “Finn, please!”

“I have to do this.”

“You don’t! They can’t make you go!”

“I’m the only one with the proper training and knowledge to sneak back in and gain information for the Resistance.”

“But the First Order is looking for you! What if they get their hands on you?!”

Finn shrugged, “that’s the risk I have to take. You took similar risks yourself, Poe. It’s my turn to do something to help others.” 

He sighed when Poe let go, covering his face with his hands. He turned and took hold of his wrists, pulling his hands down gently before kissing him on the lips. “I’ll come back, I promise.”


End file.
